To continue, to expand and to improve an established interdisciplinary Clinical Cancer Education Program: (1) To coordinate through the Interdepartmental Clinical Cancer Education Committee all cancer-related teaching during the basic science years to insure an integrated core cancer curriculum for all students. (2) To expand interdisciplinary teaching during the clinical clerkship and housestaff years through improved tumor conferences and increasing interdisciplinary participation in the care of each cancer patient.(3) To increase the opportunity for specialized training in Oncology for students (Clinical Assistants) and post-residency clinical associates by expanding our externship programs and student electives in Oncology and to provide a more formal structure of interdisciplinary teaching for student clinical assistants and students on electives and for the post-residency clinical associates. (4) To operate an Interdepartmental Oncology Ward at Grady Memorial Hospital for a demonstration center for improved cancer care to medical students, housestaff, postgraduate physicians, nurses, physicians associates and social workers. (5) To continue the development of teaching aids for self-study use at all levels. (6) To provide special lectureships in Oncology by national authorities for all elements of the Medical School and for practicing physicians.